cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Vampire Cookie/OvenBreak
|Gifts = Like: Solid Crimson Sugar Crystal Dislike: Cracked Treasure Stone |Affection Effect = Extra points for avoiding an obstacle |Associations = Alchemist Cookie - Sibling Popcorn Cookie - Friendly Sparkling Cookie - Friendly Millennial Tree Cookie - Admiration |Jelly = Vampire Cookie Jelly |Availability = Yes }} Vampire Cookie is a Rare Cookie released alongside his pet, Oak Barrel, on September 26, 2016. He has the ability to turn into a small Juice Bat form and pass through obstacles freely once he obtains enough energy. Skill Vampire Cookie extracts delicious juice from obstacles to refill his Energy. He also transforms into a speedy and invincible winged Juice Bat, receiving extra points for passing through obstacles. More frequent transformation with Level Up. Story The Witch, busy from baking several Cookies at once, had forgotten to use her favorite high quality grapes. So, she stored them in oak barrels and let it age for a long, long time. And with that special grape juice, she made Vampire Cookie. It was difficult for Vampire Cookie to wake up at first, due to the 10% of strong grape juice it contained. Unlike the other Cookies, he does nothing but relax and enjoy life. He wasn't even bothered by the heat of the oven and only escaped because his sister Alchemist Cookie dragged him outside. With his pale face and smug posture, he likes to relax with a nice glass of grape juice and ponder the meaning of life. (Romantic Lion) ''You think that lions are not romantic, don't you? You will change your mind after seeing this one with its gorgeous mane and elegantly held glass of grape juice!'' Strategy Statistics Loading Messages New * Why so serious? Just enjoy the show. General * I'm not really in the mood for running... * Just relax! * I feel a li'l dizzy... * Do we really need to get out of here? * Where is my grape juice? * I'm so thirsty... * I need more juice! * Don't worry about anything! * Why so serious? Just enjoy the show. * Let me pour you some juice... 1vs1 Race * Oh, very well. But let's make it quick... * You are no match for me. * I'll defeat you. So very easily. * Come back after more practice. * Let's see what you can do! * Cheers! To my victory! Tired * Thirsty... Lobby Daily Gift *Why is this in my pocket? "Hi!" * Ah... You! Hello? * Do I know you? Like * Yes, yes, just drink already! * Thanks, but I'm not sharing my juice! Talk * Let's have a glass of grape juice! * Everyone's always running, but no one knows why! * Treasures? Meh! I've got too many of them... * I'd like to color my juice crimson... Can you help? Gift *Sure, just leave it there. *Yeah, this will do the trick! (Given Solid Crimson Sugar Crystal) *What? I have no time for it! (Given Cracked Treasure Stone) Romantic Lion General * Ah, I am too romantic for this... * Cheers to love! * Do you fancy a glass of juice? * Ahem! 1vs1 Race * Tired * This map lacks the romance! Relationship Chart * Alchemist Cookie: My sis just doesn't know how to enjoy life...! * Popcorn Cookie: The best thing about movies is that you can lay back and relax! * Sparkling Cookie: He serves the best grape juice! * Millennial Tree Cookie: If only I could sleep for a millennium! Updates * April 28, 2018 ** Unlock requirement of reaching Escape Level 28 changed to reaching Land 5-1. * June 27, 2019 ** Romantic Lion's points value increase for Grape Jellies changed from +100 to +1000. * July 29, 2019 ** Combi bonus boosted from +2000 points for going through obstacles to +2400. Trivia *Vampire Cookie originally was described as "liking to drink wine," but, likely due to legal censorship and age restrictions (to make the game more friendly to all ages, suitable to the game ratings), it was changed to grape juice. *Vampire Cookie is dressed up as the Cowardly Lion from ''The Wizard of Oz ''in his Halloween costume. *Vampire Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "A cake? Not bad at all!" *Vampire Cookie's response to the Valentine's Day 2019 event was "Will I choose love over grape juice...? Probably not! But thank you anyway!" **Mistranslation of his Korean response, which is meant to be a parody of Alchemist Cookie's response, mentioning confusion over chocolate being 80% muscle and 8% sugar.